How a Dark Lord Becomes
by telmeastory
Summary: We all wonder how Dark Lords gain a following which would support them so fervently. This story will be about How Harry Potter rose to become a "Dark" Lord. There will be pairings but you will have to read to see. Also, there will probably be some bashing on some level. Chapters will be short, but grow as the story builds.
1. Chapter 1

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot. We call to order this, the 2nd session of the New Order Ministry. We have spent years fighting for this and now here we stand. Our enemies have been laid low and the threat against our nation is no more. The Family is dead and hence today we stand in judgement of the final living member."

The Chief Warlock of the New Order stood at the podium. Following this announcement, the roll was taken. While there were several 'new' lords and ladies, many names called were merely reinstated from previous generations. For the first time in decades, each seat in the chamber was filled and both the visitors' gallery and the press box were packed.

Today would be a momentous day. The last time the full Wizengamot had met was shortly after the Second Blood War. That was 1999. From there, a new 'Dark Lord' had risen to claim power and abuse all that was the wizarding world. Today was the Summer Solstice of 2151.

152 years was a long time.

There were names not present, which had filled the rolls in years prior. Several names had died out following the Blood Wars. Others were gone because of the Family. The world would bear scars from the Dark One for many years, but this trial was about healing. The Chief Warlock's gavel banged a rhythm, echoing through the chamber.

"Bring forth the accused. Let it be noted she is the final living member of the group known as The Family and she stands trial for their actions as a whole. She is recognized as the wife of the Dark One himself and as such deserves not to have her name spoken. Consequently, as a subversive to the British Wizarding world and the world as a whole, all titles previously granted to her are henceforth renounced pending the decisions of this court. Henceforth, she shall be referred to as 'The Prisoner.' Out of respect for those members present who were detrimentally affected by the Family, the prisoner shall only enter to provide her own defense. She has denied the assistance of a court solicitor. Prosecution, your opening statement please?"

A tall thin man with thinning hair rose from his position beside a Walrus of a man with a goatee and bald head.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court…"

The case laid out by the prosecution spoke of many things. Deception, torture, blackmail, and death seemed to be the focus, attributing all actions to the family. While there was a focus on the destruction wrought by the Dark One, the rest of the Family was far from clean. The prisoner's own actions left many feeling sick to their stomachs.

"The prosecution rests, honorable members of this August body."

Even before the Chief Warlock's gavel fell, everyone knew what was coming next. The tension, which filled the air, became oppressive with the Chief Warlock's words.

"As the prosecution has presented their case, now it is the defense's turn. The prisoner has denied the use of a court appointed solicitor and shall stand in her own defense."

There was a great deal of noise and even people over heard muttering about how no prosecutor would stand to defend a member of the Family any way.

Then the doors to the court opened.

The crowd mixed between cheering and booing as she entered following the introduction. She was a stately woman. Years of practice and posturing had left her able to carry herself quite well, no matter how much age had caught up with her. She strode to the podium with a purpose. Her steel grey hair flowed down to her shoulders. It still appeared soft and flowing.

This moment had been quite some time in coming. She had lost her husband just days before and now she stood on the precipice of her own demise. Once, she had held the land with an iron fist alongside her family. Today, she was here to defend her husband's honor. It took nearly half an hour before the crowd quieted enough to hear her words.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the newly reestablished Wizengamot. I stand before you today awaiting your judgement upon my life. I see faces before me who I once called friends. I see faces who learned sitting upon my knee once upon a time. I see enemies who have tried to take down my family and myself far too often. Yet not one of you can look me in the eye.

"I find this moment to be the history of myself and my family. You call us monsters and I will not deny that as your own government has done. We were far from perfect and willingly acknowledged this, unlike this New Order you follow.

"As such, I will be pleading guilty and take whatever punishment the court deems fit for one such as I."

A very strange mix of reactions met her words. The Chief Warlock, sitting beside certain reinstated lords were trying to hide their grins seeing the last of the Family throw herself at the mercy of this court. Others seemed oddly off put by her statements. The press box was going crazy, attempting to discern what exactly she meant by her statements. The visitor's gallery was filled with both approving and terrified looks.

"But first, as is my right, I shall defend the family."

Here boos erupted. Again, the grins were in place by certain members of the body. It took several more minutes before the crowd noise dimmed enough for her to continue.

"Indeed I shall. I watched your benevolent government send over 100 men to slaughter my 171-year-old husband before turning their wands on myself. I have watched them vilify my family for years now, all on the pretense of fighting for the good of the wizarding world. Well, I shall go quietly to my grave, but before then I shall speak of my husband, my loves, my family. The ones you claim to be so evil.

"I shall tell about how Dark Lords rise and why people follow them. I shall inform you of when, where, and why we refer to them as dark lords.

"Everyone knows the Dark One. He stood amongst you, walked where you have walked. He lived a life, just as all of you have. And everyone seems to believe they know his life. You have read about his early days at Hogwarts. You know about his time in the War. You have seen descriptions of his rise to power. You have heard all about his fall from grace and the growth of the Dark One."

Here a smirk grew on the elder woman's face.

"Still, it stands, not one of you know the truth. And according to your own rules and regulations, each and every one of you shall sit till my tale is told, hearing of the growth and change of the Dark one.

"You shall hear when, how, and why people fell in love with Harry Potter."

The Chamber erupted once more as the hated name was spoken aloud.

 **AN: I am taking a slight step back from my stories over the summer. I will update and complete them, I promise, but between work, school, family, and more, I don't have much time. That said, I have the first few chapters of this story written, so I will post it and soon come back to the other! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ron

The elegant lady stared, waiting for the room to calm so she could continue her story. As the explosive noise subsided, she adopted a haughty air.

"Everyone knows about Ron Weasley, the Dark One's right hand. They know how they met, became friends, fought, and so much more."

Here, the grin which spread across her face became feral.

"But no one knows the full extent."

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Harry was sitting in a compartment at the rear of the Hogwarts express. There were several empty compartments along the way he could have claimed, but he needed some space. While no one actively approached him once he made it in, the stares let him know it was only because the train was preparing to leave. So Harry had settled back here, away from the inquisitive and hostile glances.

Harry was reflecting on the past few weeks, suddenly learning he was a wizard. That had been an experience in and of itself. Of course, when a ten foot tall half giant knocks your door down and gives your rather hefty cousin an oddly appropriate appendage, normal really goes right out the window.

Harry was shaken from his musings as the door opened. Before him stood a shy looking red-headed boy. Harry noticed the boy was bearing a rather impressively black eye. The red head glanced tentatively at Harry.

"Mind if I sit, everywhere else is full."

Harry watched intently. The boy had just lied to him, Harry knew this for a fact having passed at least six empty cabins on his way here. The boy, however, looked truly terrified and Harry himself was no expert on friends. Deciding to take the introduction as nerves, Harry smiled and offered a seat. As they settled down, the red head introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Ron. Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Ron sat frozen. He gulped and looked even more nervous before asking his next question.

"And…do you…I mean…"

Harry decided to have pity and simply lifted the fringe of his bangs, showing off the zig-zagged lightning bolt scar he bore. Ron's reaction, however, was unexpected.

Ron Smiled.

"Wicked."

Harry couldn't help it. He laughed. When Ron looked offended, Harry held up his hands in a pacifying gesture while he calmed himself, preparing to explain.

"Thank you Ron. I've only been back in the Wizarding world a few weeks, but your reaction is by far the best I have had. Most people stare or glare. Really disconcerting. You don't seem to mind. So thank you."

With that, the two boys settled into an easy conversation. After a few more minutes of debate, Harry broached his next subject.

"So, ummm, how did you get the…?" Harry made a gesture to his own eye, indicating his topic of interest. Ron grimaced at this. Before he could answer, the door swung open to reveal the jerk of a blond Harry had met in Madam Malkins.

"Is it true? They're saying Harry Potter is in this compartment!"

Harry took in the two hulks standing behind the boy. While only slightly larger than Harry himself, the two other large boys made the blond one look tiny in comparison.

"Perhaps, who is asking?"

The boy, who was slightly red in the face when he jerked the door open as if having run the length of the train, stood up straighter and stuck his nose in the air. He took in the cabin before offering his hand to Harry.

"Draco Malfoy. You'll find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. I can help you there."

Harry considered the hand as he watched reactions. Draco seemed assured that Harry would jump to be by his side, odd seeing as the last time they had talked Harry was left with a rather unfortunate taste in his mouth. The two bookends behind him were staring, leaving Harry to wonder if they were actually golems simply created to make Draco appear intimidating.

But as Harry's eyes fell on Ron, his mind was made up. The shy red head who had lied to Harry was back. Sure, there was a hint of anger, leaving Harry with no doubt where Ron's black eye had come from. But Ron seemed to be closing in on himself. So Harry did the only thing he could do.

He laughed.

Draco began spluttering at this reaction until Harry stood. There was a flash of something in those green eyes. Draco only saw it for an instant, but he knew he would prefer never to meet it again in a well lit street, let alone a dark alley.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do believe you have overstayed your welcome. We have met before yet this is the first time you have deemed me important enough to introduce yourself to. As such, I find myself well equipped by present company to say the following.

"Go. Fuck. Yourself."

As Harry began speaking, he was slowly moving toward Malfoy who, unconsciously, began to back away. As Harry spoke his final words, he punctuated them by gently jabbing his finger into Malfoy's chest. It was not much, but enough to force the blond boy back further. At the final word, Harry slammed the door shut, which Malfoy had suddenly found himself outside of.

As Harry returned to his seat, he noticed the look of awe on Ron's face. At that, he raised a questioning eyebrow at the other boy. Ron quickly looked down.

"Thanks."

Harry smiled.

"No problem Ron. I stand by my friends."

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

"And in that moment, knowing it or not, my husband had made a friend for life. Their adventures over the next several years certainly demonstrated that. They fought and bickered, of course, but in the end, the two remained friends. Ron was never this jealous pig that people painted him to be. He was a lonely boy who grew up with very little, similar to my own husband. Even in his own family, he had little standing. The youngest brother, getting things 6th hand. At least his sister was a girl.

"But in that moment, Harry demonstrated that Ron meant something more. He stood up against a Malfoy, the epitome of high standing to Ron's somewhat limited knowledge."

The elder woman paused to take a drink of her water. As she did, the questions began.

"You expect us to believe that the Dark One was so elegantly spoken? Especially at 11?"

The feral grin returned.

"Expect you to believe the truth? I know better, you follow the New Order. Those are mutually exclusive opportunities. However, if you are saying my husband was not so eloquent, you did exactly as others did by under estimating him. My husband was a walking thesaurus/dictionary by 8. Of course, he was far more Slytherin than any of you would dare to trust."

There was muttering going on, so the woman offered her oath.

"Well, you could always grant me my wand to offer an oath on the truth."

The courtroom was outraged at this simple suggestion. The Woman, however, took it all with a smile. She saw the uncomfortable looks coming from the press and visitor's galleries. The lords, however, seemed more upset that she would do this. It was a simpering thickset woman with blond hair who spoke from beside the Chief Warlock.

"Do you really expect us to give you a wand? How stupid do you think we are?"

"My Dear Madam Malfoy, there is neither enough time nor an expansive enough vocabulary to properly answer that question, so instead I shall defer to your own self-stated truths. You all have claimed for years how strong the New Order is. With so many well to do Lords, surely you all have noting to fear from granting me a wand long enough to swear an oath, thus proving myself?"

Again, there were thoughtful looks form the visitors and the press, but that ended with the banging of the Chief Warlock's gavel.

"Order, Order! You are the prisoner. As such, wands are not granted. You could submit yourself to Veritaserum." There was a wicked grin on his own face at this point, but it slowly melted as the stately woman smiled.

"Well, I certainly could but then I would need my own council for defense to ask the questions. Seeing as all solicitors were ordered not to defend me under penalty of death, it does make the matter rather complicated, does it not? Odd that you would offer that, seeing as the order had your name signed to it."

Once more outraged yells roared before the Chief Warlock once more got control.

"Enough of this blasphemy! Get on with your story or else we shall consider your testimony ended."

"Again, according to your own laws, I must step down for that to happen, being a pureblood. However, you do lead me back to my tale.

"Ron, always known for his chess in the stories of old, quickly became much more. Chess was created to develop the critical thinking skills associated with strategy, but being good at chess and good with strategy are not a guarantee to happen. Ron, however, did age and grow appropriately. It took years, but by the time we left Hogwartts, Ron Weasley was a master strategist. This led him to a spot as the right hand of the Dark One, his master strategist.

"But if one has strategy, they also need muscle…"


	3. Chapter 3: Neville

Neville was nervous. He had been dragged onto the train by his grandmother, stuck to a seat by a spell, and was unable to move until the train was moving for at least two hours. A very talkative, bushy-haired witch had sat down across from him and it took another thirty minutes before the charm wore off and Neville could even shift his seat. Of course in that time Trevor had managed to slip from the room. Once Neville could move, he decided it was time to find Trevor.

Naturally, the girl…Hermione…wanted to come too.

It was after searching up and down the train that they came across the last compartment, with two small boys in it. As they did, Hermione noticed the red head with his wand out and called him.

"Oh, are you going to do magic? Let's see then!"

The three watched as Ron incanted a silly rhyme about turning a rat yellow, only for nothing to happen. Ron looked depressed and Hermione's words only seemed to make it worse.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it is not very good. Is it? I've read all the books. For example!"

Neville watched as she moved to Harry and repaired his glasses. Then introductions happened, with Hermione preparing to go on a rant about reading of Harry. It was then that Harry spoke.

"Pleasure to meet you Hermione, Now about these spells, I have read transfiguration can be very complicated, which may be what Ron was attempting. To be honest, none of us knows just yet if it is a real spell. If it is, we will probably learn it in later years. If it is not, then maybe we can all learn how to do it together."

Neville then saw something which awed him. Hermione was quiet.

Somehow, Harry Potter had managed something Neville couldn't do in three hours of knowing the girl. While she was nice, this was beyond impressive to young Neville. He knew Harry would never be his friend, but seeing that alone left him with a new role model.

Harry's next words solidified that spot for years.

"Neville, have you thought to ask a Prefect to summon Trevor?"

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

"Of course, being the show off he is, my husband did figure out how to make the transfiguration work with that poem about five years after they left Hogwarts. He then managed to teach Ron who then showed off to Hermione. To say she was shocked would be like saying the Potters are an old family. True, but only in the simplest of senses."

The lady smiled this time. It was a genuine smile, the likes of which few outside her the Family had ever seen. It made several uncomfortable, but a few found it endearing.

"Of course, this was far from the end for young Neville. Neville Longbottom would grow…"

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

"Harry, can I talk with you?"

Harry looked over to see Neville Longbottom standing to the side. Neville had grown in leaps and bounds over the past few months as a member of the DA, and Harry could honestly say he was impressed. The shy, quiet, unassuming boy had become a force of nature.

"Sure, what's up Neville?"

Neville didn't speak for a moment. Harry could see the boy trembling, and was about to comment when Neville moved. He drew a Daily Prophet from his robes and threw it on the ground before Harry.

"Harry, what do you know about my parents?"

Harry looked at the picture of Bellatrix on the front page. It was the edition about the recent escape from Azkaban. He moved his gaze back to the shaking boy.

"Not much, honestly. Is there anything you would like for me to know?" Harry tried to remain neutral, unsure of what would come next. What did was unexpected.

"My parents currently reside in the long term care ward at St. Mungos. They were Aurors. Powerful ones too, some of the best. And yet, it seems not to have mattered. Once V-V-Voldemort fell to you, my parents were still attacked. That Bitch-" Here Neville indicated the paper before him. "-and her husband, brother-in-law, and another death eater attacked them. Cruciatus exposure. Left them both in a rather rough state. Now Bellatrix is out."

Harry simply watched as Neville unloaded this. The anger pouring from the boy left his eyes glowing not brown, but almost gold. And Harry could relate. Neville spoke the name Bellatrix with nearly the same amount of contempt as Harry mentioned Voldemort.

"Harry, I want more training. I want…I need to be good enough. I need to be able to handle Bellatrix."

Harry and Neville stared into one another's eyes for a moment before Harry nodded. And so their training began.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Harry was beyond exhausted. He had been to the Ministry with his friends, then simply had the prophecy dumped on him by Dumbledore who for some reason felt mentioning this after the loss of Sirius was a good idea. After fighting Bellatrix. After dueling Voldemort. After being possessed by the red-eyed one.

Dumbledore had no business running a school if he felt that was all right.

So Here Harry sat, awaiting the rest of his friends. They would be returning from the ministry shortly, taking time in the Hospital Wing was bound to happen, considering their injuries.

So he expected, as they came in, for Ron and Hermione to be unconscious. He noted the pure exhaustion on both Luna and Ginny. He knew they would not be able to stand much longer and quickly helped the two into bed. Then he returned to Neville who was sitting between Ron and Hermione. Neville had just twisted his leg.

"Harry, we need to get better."

"I know."

"I won't go down in a fight against that trash ever again."

"Neither will I Neville."

"Harry, can…can I ask something of you?"

Harry considered the young man before him. For years, Neville had been timid, but he had just watched the boy decimate fully trained death eaters with a wand in his hand. More than that, Neville was standing with Harry in the end. If it was in his power, Harry would give it to Neville.

"What is it Neville?"

"Will…will you swear a blood oath with me?"

Harry heard a gasp. He looked over to see Ginny and Luna watching them with wide eyes. Harry didn't know what was going on, but he knew it was big considering the serious look on Luna's face.

"What is a blood oath, Neville?"

"It…it means I am swearing to do something on my life with the threat of falling into fealty to the other. It is more serious than an unbreakable vow because my blood is involved and therefore my family. Should I fail, so shall my family name fall."

"Neville, you can't do that!" Harry looked appalled at what Neville was suggesting. He had no idea what Neville wanted to swear to, but the look of vengeance in his eyes made it seem like an awful idea. Harry watched the considered look in Neville's eyes.

"Harry, I don't have any friends. I have people who don't mind hanging out with me, but no friends. Yet you have been nice to me. You have supported me and you have not judged me. If there is anyone I can trust to make an oath to, it is you. Please?"

Harry spent time looking at Neville's eyes. He knew the power of the young man beneath. Further, he had learned of the convictions carried by Neville. More than that, Harry trusted Neville.

"Yes Neville, I will."

After walking Harry through the procedure, both boys split their palms and grasped hands.

"I, Neville Francis Longbottom, do hearby swear a blood oath. In all things, I shall fight beside and follow Harry James Potter, My Blood Brother, so mote it be."

That had not been at all what Harry was anticipating. He watched as the magic held, waiting for him to accept it. So Harry, trying to figure out the next steps, spoke more than his expected words.

"I, Harry James Potter, do hereby swear that I shall accept Neville Francis Longbottom as my blood brother, never forcing him to answer to me but gladly fighting by his side. So mote it be."

In that moment, Neville's respect for Harry grew further. Neville had quickly and honestly sworn himself to Harry. Harry, being who he was, did not care. He even changed the words of the oath to release the fealty part of Neville's oath.

No matter what came, Neville Longbottom would support Harry Potter.

"Neville, I'm sorry about your wand."

"Eh, I just hope my gran doesn't kill me. It was my dad's."

The silence which followed was astounding. Harry considered that, Neville was already nearly as strong as Harry and he was not even using a matched wand? How powerful would Neville be in the end?

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

"And so Harry's left hand became. Neville did get a new wand. He became incredibly powerful. Once he fully matured, Neville was easily stronger than either Dumbledore or Tom Riddle. Should things have remained, he would have been stronger than Harry as well. In their duels before, Neville did not have a matched wand, but Harry had the Horocrux sapping his strength. Harry, however, had supernatural reflexes, making him the dominant one, if only.

"But once both of those barriers were removed, Neville became the second strongest wizard to live since Merlin, beat only by his blood brother, Harry James Potter. And Neville was his left-hand man, the Enforcer."

"What is this nonsense, horocruxes, Tom Riddle? Are you making stuff up?" A blithering old man in puff blue robes stood from his seat. As mutterings began, the Chief Warlock did not even need to bang his gavel as the prisoner's voice rang out, cutting off the noise.

"ENOUGH! Mr. Umbridge, do be quiet. Trust me when I say we shall get to your poor excuse of an ancestor. I do wish it was a case of survival of the fittest with your family, but obviously evolution failed you.

"Now we begin the loves of my life, the family…"


End file.
